Regeneration of the new generation
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: 2nd part of my fanfic. 1st part was 'The two sides of me'. With Sophie's regeneration seemingly failed, what will the Doctor do now he has been made the last Timelord once again? And what has happened to Sophie? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Dr Who characters. All rights go to the BBC :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Sophie. I am 18 years old. Last year I met the Doctor, a man I thought could only exist in my dreams and stories. He turned out to be my brother. I turned out to be a half Timelord. Then one day, my DNA merged, and I died. _

_Only to wake up._

My eyes flutter open, gently like the wings of a moth. I'm all alone in a vast empty room. A thin white sheet covers me. I sit up stiffly and notice that I've grown about three inches. I'm slightly skinnier than I was before and my hair has grown down to the bottom of my rib cage and it has turned dark blue. I'm so confused but suddenly I sit up properly.

"I'm alive!" I say to myself and the whole thing sounds and feels so ridiculous... I burst out laughing. I get off the table and notice there is a mirror. I cross over to it and gasp. The girl that stares back at me... is not me. She is new, a stranger. Her green eyes shine brightly against the darkness of her hair, haunted with a vacant expression. Oh, of course. The regeneration that seemingly failed. Come to think of it, where am I? This doesn't look like the Tardis. I rush over to the door and throw it open. I seem to be in an underground vault and suddenly, from the right side of crazy, I start to think I have been buried alive. I walk through the vast room and open another door. Suddenly, I am met with a sight that makes me sigh with relief. I'm under the Tardis console room.

I grin and rush up the spiral steps. The Doctor is slowly walking around the main console.

"Doctor" I say. He looks up and smiles. I'm so happy right now. I grin back.

"There you are" he says. I nod and step forward but suddenly, Rose rushes past me. His gaze turns to her and she swiftly hugs him but he holds on. I frown until I hear a voice next to me. A whisper.

"_They can't hear or see you. You don't exist"_

I jerk my head to the left and I see... me. A pale, ghostly version of me before I regenerated.

"What do you mean they can't hear or see me? Am I dead?" I ask.

"_Maybe"_

"But if I'm not dead then... I'm dreaming?"

"_Maybe"_ I frown.

"Will you stop saying that and give me a proper answer!" I shout. I laugh.

"_But I am you and you are me. We're the same person, just a little different. If you want to know the answer, ask yourself. Are you dead or are you asleep?"_

"But I don't want to die. I'm a Timelord, I can't technically die!" I say.

"_There's your answer then"_

"But how do I wake up?"

"_Well, you have to want it. Look at them now"_

I look over to the Doctor and Rose. He is holding something in his hand. My jacket. He's slumped in the chair and Rose is next to him, comforting him. In a trance, I walk over to them. I place my hand over his but he doesn't move.

"_However, if you wake up, they may not be with you. He thought you died. You could be somewhere totally different"_

"Am I?" I say, suddenly panicking that I am buried alive.

"_Wake up and find out" _

"I don't think I want to" I say.

"_Well, ask yourself what's better. Staying asleep and being with them but them not knowing you're here or waking up and taking the chance of them not being there but you being alive"_

"Well, if I'm alive, I can find him, can't I?" I say, turning to look at old me. I nod and I smile.

"Well, can you wake me up please?"

"_Close your eyes and think of your house. Your old house, the one you shared with your mum"_

"Why there?" I ask, puzzled. As far as I'm concerned, that wasn't my house anymore.

"_Just do it. Trust me. Or yourself"_

I take a deep breath and close my eyes... and I wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sit up and take in my surroundings. I'm in my old room, in my bed. Everything is as it was on the night I left. I hear a whisper, like the wind, and I suddenly appear in the middle of the room. I push off the covers and scramble out of bed.

"Why am I here?"

"_The Doctor brought you here on the day you died. Well, the day he thought you died. He explained everything to your mum and they just put you here. The Doctor left in the Tardis with Rose and your mum packed her bags and left. But she did leave you a letter"_

I frown but then notice the envelope next to my bed. Cautiously, I open it. Inside is a letter and a photo. The photo is of me and her on my 16th birthday. Her favourite photo. I unfold the letter and sit on the edge of my bed to read it.

'_Dear Sophie,_

_I sit here writing a letter you will probably never read but if by some miracle you do come back and are reading this letter, it means you have woken up all alone in the house. First things first, I love you. Always will, no matter where you go and what you look like, who you become and what you do._

_Secondly, I've moved away to live with your aunt and uncle. I just couldn't stay in our house. It was difficult enough having to go to your funeral. A funeral for someone who isn't dead. Never mind that though. I've instructed the Government to shut down the house. They'll be here at noon tomorrow. It will be locked up completely and never put on sale. It will just grow old. However, I have left you a spare set of keys just in case you ever need to come back._

_Lastly, I have a message from the Doctor. He says he's sorry he couldn't save you and that he loves you and if you do come back, you'll know how to find him. I don't know what that means but if the Doctor thinks you'll know then I'm sure you'll figure it out._

_Stay strong my beautiful girl _

_Love from mum x 16/02/2013_

A single tear falls from my cheek and hits the paper with a splash. I hastily wipe the rest away and leap up from my bed. I grab my old satchel from my wardrobe and stash the letter and photo inside. I notice the keys hanging from a drawing pin in the wall so I grab them and stuff them in my pocket. I grab a few extra clothes and as an afterthought, I take all the money out from my Tardis piggy pot. I smile as I remember the day I begged my mum to help me make it.

"_What are you doing?"_

"You're me and I'm you. Ask yourself" I say with a smile. I smile back and then I remember the Government. I look at the date and time. 11:10 am, 17/02/2013.

"Come on, let's go find the Doctor"

I grab my bag and rush downstairs. Everything is so quiet. It gives me the creeps. Shaking my head to clear it of thoughts, I slowly open the front door and am met with a burst of bright sunlight. I smile and carefully step outside before shutting the door behind me. Sighing, I turn around and walk away, never looking back at the house where I was raised.

As I walk down the street, I notice people giving me strange looks. I frown.

"_They've never seen you before so they aren't sure about you because you, well I, died unexpectedly and no one could explain it"_

"Ohhh, ok"

I carry on walking when I see a group of people heading for the cemetery. And I can't help but think that I know them.

"Oh, it's Nicky and the others" I mutter to myself.

"_Yeah but what are you gonna say to them? Hi, I'm Sophie your dead friend except I'm not dead I just went travelling and I look different because I'm a Timelord and I can change my appearance to stop myself dying and-"_

"OK! I get it. Wow, I was snarky when I was you. I wasn't even gonna go up to them" I say but out of the corner of my eye, I notice something. Something that shouldn't be there.

A stone angel... and it was crying into its hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, I know I just said that I wouldn't go over there but look" I say. I turn and suddenly I vanish.

"Great, all of the people that could help me and I just deserted myself" I say and then laugh. I rush over to the cemetery and up to the weeping angel.

"Perfect place to hide, a cemetery" I say. I slowly walk backwards along the path and then turn and run. I duck under cover of a nearby tree. I turn around again and...

"Oh" I murmur. The angel hasn't moved. Maybe it isn't a weeping angel after all. I blink and when I open my eyes, the angel is still there. I frown and come back out from under the tree. Suddenly,

"Hey, you there!"

I turn and Nicky, Celestia, Amy and Alina are rushing over to me. I desperately rack my mind for a cover story.

"_Just say you're my cousin. Lucy Smith" _I hear a whisper in my head.

"Ok, yeah. And I know her name; she's my cousin as well. Same person remember" I mutter and walk over to the others.

"Hello" I say. Nicky regards me intently.

"You're new around here aren't you? What's your name?" I smirk. Nicky was always inquisitive.

"I'm Lucy Smith, Sophie Daniels' cousin. I just came down to visit her, um, grave" I mumble. Nicky's eyes widen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." she stutters. I smile.

"It's fine Nicky, don't worry" I say and then freeze. Nicky looks at me suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" she snaps.

"Um... Sophie. She used to talk about you guys all the time. She showed me a picture once... I dunno" I mumble, scratching the back of my neck nervously. Nicky's eyes relax.

"Oh, ok. It's just, with Sophie's odd death and then Leah's, nothing's really safe around here anymore" she sighs. I frown.

"Leah? She's the one who had light brown hair isn't she? How did she die, if you don't mind my asking?" I say, feeling stupid because I know how she died but I want to hear what the result was.

"The final result was that she was electrocuted. They found her body the next street along from Sophie's estate..." Nicky trails off and then shakes her head and composes herself.

"Um, Sophie's grave is this way. We were just going to see it too"

I smile and gesture for them to lead the way. At the last minute, I turn to look at the angel... but it's gone. My eyes widen and I frantically search the cemetery. No sign. I sigh and follow the others. We suddenly turn up at my grave. I stare at it dubiously and then notice the name on the next grave along. 'Martin Daniels'. My dad.

"That's my uncle. I had no idea they would bury him here" I murmur. Celestia sighs.

"Yeah, it was Carla's wish, you know, Sophie's mum. Martin died in the war. Two days before Sophie was pronounced dead"

I frown. Mum never mentioned. I sigh again and then compose myself like Nicky does and smile at them.

"Well, thanks for, um, bringing me here guys. It was nice to meet you. Stay strong and as a side note, if you see any tall angel statues that appear to be crying into their hands, just stay away from it and if you're close to one, keep staring at it until you can escape, ok? Have a nice day" I say with a large smile before running off. I rush to the gates of the cemetery and out onto the street.

"_What was that?! You can't just say stuff like that then run off!"_ I sigh. I'm back and I'm not being pleasant.

"Well, they're our friends and I had to warn them, whether they believe me or not" I snap and then shake my head.

"This is so ridiculous. I'm arguing with a ghost version of myself in broad daylight in a place that people are terrified of" I exclaim.

"_Well it's not my problem" _I say with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go. I've got to find the Doctor one way or another so might as well start somewhere" I say. Other me nods and I turn around to start walking and someone bumps into me. I whirl around and look up... into the face of the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my god" I whisper. The Doctor is staring at me, his eyes wide with shock. He lifts a hand and gently touches my cheek.

"It's you" he murmurs. I nod.

"It's me. Hi dad" I say quietly. Suddenly, he grins and picks me up and spins me around, laughing with joy and relief. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile so much that my cheeks hurt.

"I did it Doctor! I regenerated and I came back!" I cry. He finally stops spinning and puts me down but he still has a goofy grin on his face.

"Rose! Rose! It's Sophie!" the Doctor calls. Suddenly, Rose appears around the corner and rushes up to me, giving me a massive hug.

"Oh Sophie! I'm so glad you're ok!"

I laugh. "I'm good Rose" She lets me go and beams at me. I smirk. We're all smiles today.

"Right, not that I want to put a damper on this but there's a weeping angel in the cemetery and my old friends are in there" I say. The Doctor grins.

"I know. Why else do you think Rose and I were in there? No worry, we've sorted it. There were two, just the two, and we managed to get them to look at each other. They're not going anywhere"

I grin. "So, what are we gonna do now? And you have some explaining to do!" I say, poking the Doctor in the chest.

"Ow" he says, grinning.

"That didn't hurt" I say, laughing. He grins and suddenly hugs me again.

"Well, I know two other people who need to know you're alive" he says with a wink and I grin.

"Guess we're going to Torchwood then" I say and the Doctor nods. He extends a hand to me and then the other to Rose and hand in hand we all walk down the street to where the Tardis waits on the corner next to the post office.

"So, why did you take me back to my old house?" I ask, looking at the Doctor as we walk along, our hands swinging between us.

"It was first place I thought of and to be honest, I wasn't thinking straight" he says, frowning. I grip his hand tighter and then frown.

"Wait, two more people? But we saw Jade get killed by that Dalek!" I say. The Doctor grins and waggles his eyebrows at me.

"She came back to life. Don't ask me how, save it for when we get there because I want to know how as well" he says. Rose giggles at his confused expression.

"I've missed here. This is home" I say as we reach the Tardis. The Doctor smiles and we go inside. I dash up to the main console and give the Tardis an affectionate pat.

"Hello" I whisper and the Tardis hums back. I smile and feel the Doctor ruffle my hair.

"Right off we go. Torchwood to pick up Jack and Jade and then, um..." the Doctor trails off.

"Then what?" Rose asks. The Doctor scratches the back of his neck.

"Well, um, we've stopped the angels. So I guess we can have a relaxed day and do whatever!" he says with a grin before pulling up the lever and sending us all flying. We arrive at Torchwood with a bump but when we open the door, we are met with not a basement, but a large bay. Rose and I stumble out and turn around. We're parked in front a huge tower and a large building with Welsh and English writing on it.

"This isn't Torchwood! This is... Cardiff" Rose says. The Doctor nods.

"Torchwood 3 or Torchwood Cardiff, whichever you want to call it. Last time we saw Jack, he was at Torchwood London which is Torchwood 1. Well, that's where I tracked the signal from the message he sent us to. That was just a one off though, Jack actually works here"

"Where, there's nothing but the tower and the Millennium stadium!" I exclaim. The Doctor just waggles his eyebrows at me and walks off towards a pier that has a rusty old door at the end. Rose sighs and we follow the Doctor down the pier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We go inside and find ourselves in a little office. There's no one here but the Doctor seems to know what he is doing so Rose and I just step back and let him do the talking.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" the Doctor calls. A tall guy with short hair comes out from the other room that adjoins the office.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" he says in a strong Welsh accent.

"I'm John Smith, a friend of Captain Jack Harkness. He sent me a message, asked to come and see him" the Doctor says confidently. The man pushes something behind his desk and a section of the wall swings open. The Doctor smiles.

"Thank you"

We follow the Doctor through the corridor until we come to a lift and after travelling upwards at an alarming rate, we find ourselves in front of a giant cog door that rolls sideways when we approach it.

Behind the cog door is a huge room full of technology and what I can determine to be alien equipment. We walk a little further into the great building when Rose gasps and points. I turn to look and notice a hand in a box full of bubbling water.

"Doctor, is that your hand?" Rose asks. The Doctor frowns and crouches down so he is eye level with the box. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the box. After waving it around a bit, he checks it and frowns.

"It can't be...but it is. I'm getting the same DNA readings. It's my old hand. Still, I prefer my fighting hand" he says and winks which makes me giggle. He suddenly bounds up some steps and Rose and I have to run to keep up with him.

There are three other people sitting at computers all typing away and seeming completely oblivious to us. We soon spot Jack and Jade sitting in Jack's office working together on something that looks like a cross between a telescope and a baseball bat. Jade is turned away from us and Jack's occupied with fixing something but he swiftly looks up and sees the Doctor, me and Rose and his eyes widen but then he smiles. Jade turns around and her jaw drops.

"Sophie?! Is it you?" she asks. I nod and grin. "Oh my days, Sophie!" Jade cries before running full tilt at me and crashing into me, knocking us both on the floor. I start laughing, as does Jade, and there are tears of joy running down her face. I ruffle her hair and she pins me to the floor with a hug. Eventually, Jack taps her on the shoulder and she scrambles to her feet. Jack extends a hand to me and helps me up. The three other people are looking at us like we're all mental.

"Welcome back Sophie. It's nice to have you with us" Jack says, giving me a brief salute. I roll my eyes.

"Don't salute and come here" I say and give him a hug which catches him off guard. He gently pats my shoulder and I let go.

"So, Doctor, allow me to introduce the team. This is Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato" Jack says, indicating to each person in turn. They give us a brief nod each and return quickly to their work.

"You met Ianto Jones when you first came in. Anyway, as always, what's brought you here this time?" Jack says with a smile. The Doctor sighs.

"Well apart from Sophie, nothing. There were a couple of weeping angels but Rose and I stopped them. Then we bumped into Sophie" Jack frowns.

"So..." he says, looking at us expectantly.

"Well, for starters, there are questions that need to be answered and then the Doctor was thinking we'd just go travelling today. Go somewhere and have a relaxed day" I say. Jack smiles at us.

"Well, I haven't had one of those in a long time. Let me just clear this away and we can go to this cafe down the bay" he says with a wink that makes me giggle. The Doctor shakes his head and smirks.

"Only you Harkness. Only you would suggest going to a cafe" the Doctor says in a mocking tone.

"What's wrong with a cafe?" Jack replies in the same tone. He grins and quickly puts the telescope/bat thing in a box and we all head back to the cog door. To my surprise, Jack takes hold of my hand and when I look at him; his sea blue eyes seem darker. I shrug it off as a friendly gesture and I've soon forgotten about it by the time we get to the cafe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few minutes later, we're all seated around a little table in the corner drinking tea and coffee. Well, trying to drink because Jack is telling a 'Torchwood story' as he calls it and we're laughing so much we're in danger of being thrown out of the once quiet cafe.

"So I'm trying to distract this Hoix with my spare shoelace when... hang on," Jack goes outside to take a call and Rose is still giggling under her breath. She's leaning slightly against the Doctor but he doesn't seem to mind. I smile. They're good for each other, Rose brings out the best in him and he loves her for that but I think he doesn't want to show it because he can't be with her. I shake my head to stop my wayward thoughts. Jack comes back and for a moment, there's a lull in the conversation. I sense an opportunity and seize it.

"So, Jade, how exactly did you come back? We all saw you get exterminated and when I checked for your pulse, there wasn't one" I say. She shrugs.

"I honestly don't know but Jack has a theory" I turn to face Jack and look at him expectantly. He smiles awkwardly before leaning forward.

"Well, Jade's my biological daughter so I was thinking maybe some of my genes coded for being immortal right?" Jack said. The Doctor sighed.

"Um, maybe if the energy from the heart of the Tardis changed some of your genes" the Doctor said, shrugging.

"Right, so what if when Jade was born, some of these genes got passed on? Therefore making her immortal" I frown.

"You were made immortal when Rose brought you back using the energy of the heart of the Tardis and since then, you've pretty much stayed the same way, you haven't aged, but Jade has. She hasn't stayed a baby, she's grown up" I say.

"So she ages but she can't die?" Rose asks. The Doctor shakes his head.

"No, that wouldn't work. If Jade kept ageing but never died, she'd eventually turn to dust. Living dust"

Jade scoffs. "Oh nice, I'm gonna be living dust?" she says with a hint of humour in her voice. I laugh and ruffle her hair.

"Nah, you won't be" I say and give her a reassuring smile. The Doctor sighs again and rests his head against the window.

"I don't know then. I think it'll just be a case of wait and see. Maybe she'll stop when she gets to the age you were when you came back" the Doctor says. Jade rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"So, what are we gonna do now Doctor?" Rose asks. The Doctor shrugs and opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off by Rose's phone.

"Hi mum... I'm good, yeah..." Rose says and wanders off to take the call privately. We wait in silence until she returns. I start tapping with my fingers on the desk but soon stop when I feel Jack take hold of my other hand again. I glance slightly at him and he smiles warmly at me. Thankfully, Rose comes back and turns out the Doctor's thought of a place we can go.

"It's called Asgard. I've never actually been there but I've heard of it and it sounds like a nice place" he says with a smile. Rose smiles and he holds out his hand to her.

"So what's it like then? Asgard?" Rose asks.

"I've been told that the sky always stays blue and the grass comes up to your knees exactly. The buildings there are quite tall; the main ones are built in a sort of triangle shape, each one getting taller until there's the tallest in the middle. That's all I got told really"

"Sounds brilliant!" Rose says as we reach the Tardis. A few minutes later, we're all thrown sideways as the Tardis hits the time vortex and turbulence sets in.

The Tardis lands with a bump and we all tumble out onto a large hill that overlooks a lake and on the other side is a city. I grin and Jack whistles through his teeth. Jade comes up behind me and tickles my ear with a blade of grass. I yelp in surprise and duck out of the way but my foot catches on itself and I tumble and roll down the hill, landing in a heap at the bottom and laughing like a school girl. I turn my head and see the others rushing down the hill towards Me. I push myself up on my elbows just as Jack reaches me and hauls me up.

"You ok?" he says, he bright blue eyes burning into my bright green ones.

"I'm fine, thanks Jack" I say, giving him a quick smile before I'm joined by the Doctor.

"That was quite a tumble you took there Soph! Anyway, come on, I thought we could go over to the next hill, it over looks a bit more of the city" he says. I grin and hook my arm around his and offer my other one to Jade and we all trek off to the other hill, arm in arm and all with big goofy grins on our faces.

Once we had arrived at the hill, we all took a moment to admire the view. The Doctor is already setting out the picnic stuff from the basket he's brought from the Tardis. We sit down and enjoy the food, listening to the distant echo of the city, the call of the birds as they fly over our heads, the sun shining down and making everything brighter, more beautiful.

"This is amazing Doctor" Rose says, her head leaning against the Doctor's shoulder once more. He's grinning at her and they look so happy. I smile and lean my head back and it comes into contact with Jack's shoulder. I turn and see he's moved a bit closer to me. I smile and lean my head back again but Jack suddenly lies back on the blanket and I fall backwards onto his chest with a squeal of surprise. Jade's staring at us with a bemused expression, one eyebrow raised, the Doctor and Rose are talking away, completely oblivious. Everything is perfect. Almost.

Suddenly, loud claxons can be heard sounding from the city. It was the kind of sound that made your stomach turn over. We all sit up, ears perked, when a fleet of five ships fly over head.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose asks. In unison, we all stand and watch as the ships fly slowly over the city. Suddenly, white beams of light shoot down from each one and move about randomly, as if searching for something.

"I think they're looking for something, or someone. Back to the Tardis... let's have a closer look, shall we?" the Doctor says, frantically packing away our picnic things. Jack rushes forward, his left arm extended. He's punching buttons on his wrist teleporter.

"It'll be quicker this way" he says. The Doctor eyes the teleporter warily and reluctantly takes hold of Jacks arm. The rest of us do the same and Jack hits another button. Suddenly, we are surrounded by a light and I feel like I'm being squeezed through a really small gap. Then it's all over and we find ourselves in the middle of the city, the triangle of towers looming above us. I stretch and the Doctor groans.

"Teleporting without a capsule... nasty" he says before cracking his neck back into place and walking off down the street, a man on a mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After rushing after the Doctor down a few streets, we all come to realise that the city is totally deserted. Everyone has rushed into the safety of their homes, a few brave souls peeking out from behind the curtains to watch the action. Some look at us with plain shock, one old man even raps on his window and yells at us to get inside. But the Doctor carries on, so we carry on.

"Doctor, what exactly are we looking for? Maybe the police found it already?" Jack says whilst tapping his wrist strap and frowning. The Doctor shakes his head and points upwards. We look up and see the police ships still slowly drifting above the city, search beams pointing everywhere. Suddenly, we are aware of hurried footsteps rushing along the street we are just about to enter. The Doctor flattens himself against the wall and we are quick to follow. We watch with interest and soon, a man rushes into view. He stops in the middle of the street and leans over, his hands on his knees and he's panting like he's just run a marathon. His clothes are grey, dirty and torn and his bare feet are filthy but also bleeding.

One of the beams from the ship suddenly falls on the man and more claxons go off. The man looks up, a terrified expression on his face, and then he starts to run again. We look up and see the fleet moving in the same direction. When all five ships have passed, the Doctor begins to follow them. I follow and so does Jade but Jack and Rose hesitate. The Doctor whirls around on his feet, an urgent expression in his eyes.

"Come on, we don't want to lose them!" he says, waving his hand as a signal to hurry up.

"Doctor, this is their business, not ours. If we get involved, they could arrest you!" Rose hisses.

"They want that guy, they're hardly gonna pay any interest to us, are they?" the Doctor says. Rose thinks about it before slowly shaking her head. The Doctor grins.

"There we are then. Come on, allons-y!" he says and we all rush off after the police ships. We run along several streets, always keeping to the shadows, always keeping a few feet behind the ships. We follow them until the man takes a sharp turn and we lose sight of him. The Doctor slows and sighs.

"Come on Doctor, we can't follow him without going in front of the ships. It's over, let's just go back to the Tardis and leave the Asgard police to deal with it" Rose says, her cheeks red from all the running.

"Yeah, about that," Jack interrupts and holds up his arm that has the wrist strap on. "My teleporter has burnt out. We're not going anywhere" he says with a frown.

"Great" Rose says, putting her hands on her hips. "We're stuck here" she says. Jack shrugs his shoulders apologetically and the Doctor scratches the back of his neck.

"Well, we could always follow the ships. I mean, they're following that man so... follow the ships and we'll still be following him. Allons-y" he says and starts running down the street again, trying to catch up with the back of the fleet.

An hour later and nothing has happened. We're all tired and a few streets back I tripped and twisted my ankle so I'm slowing us all down by limping along whilst holding onto Jack's shoulder for support. Suddenly, the fleet stops and all of the search beams point to a spot on a bank of trees that runs behind the houses on the left of the street. We follow the big circle of light and spot the man in the middle, frantically rushing up the bank and through the trees. Then, the beams click off, plunging everything into darkness, and the fleet begins to fly off.

"What... where are they going? They followed him part way up the bank, they know he's there!" the Doctor cries and I groan in frustration.

"You ok?" Jack asks. I roll my eyes and he gently chuckles.

"Doctor, it doesn't concern us. Now can we please find somewhere to stay until Jack can get his wrist strap working?" Rose says, sitting on the pavement and rubbing the life back into her feet. I laugh half-heartedly under my breath and stand up properly, wincing as pain shoots through my ankle. Jack takes hold of me again.

"No Jack, I've got to walk on it or it won't get better" I say and he slowly lets me go. Suddenly, the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the bank and slowly moves it along. It bleeps normally but then the bleeps start to get more erratic and he suddenly darts off down the street and up the bank. Rose growls under her breath and she and Jade dart off after him. Despite the pain in my ankle, I follow as fast as I can and Jack walks briskly next to me.

"Sophie, come on, we can't lose him!" the Doctor calls back. I let out a small gasp and lean against a tree, panting.

"Sorry, it's my ankle. I can't walk that fast!" I call into the darkness. I vaguely hear his footsteps halt and then start to get closer to me. His concerned face suddenly appears.

"Ok, um..." he trails off, desperately trying to think of a solution. Finally, he slumps his shoulders and blows a big raspberry.

"Ok, we'll find somewhere to stay and then try to find this guy in the morning" he says. I smile and give him a hug.

"Thank you" me and Rose say together.

"I saw a motel a few streets back. It looked like it was open, we could try it" Jack commented. The Doctor, Rose and Jade nod in agreement and wearily, we all set off back down the deserted road.

Half an hour later, we all arrive at the motel. There are a few dim lights on in the rooms at the front but apart from that, the motel is in darkness. We try the front door and it opens silently. The Doctor steps inside, using his sonic screwdriver as a torch. Suddenly, the lights ping into life and as we grow accustomed to it, we see that we are in a small reception area that doesn't show any sign of life.

"Well, it's not great but it'll have to do" the Doctor murmurs. Jack, who had carried me for the last part, sets me down on an old couch before looking around. On the front desk is a small silver bell that shines in the light of the sonic screwdriver. Rose taps the button on top and the tiny ding rings out clearly. A few minutes later, a middle aged woman wearing a long night gown shuffles out of a room along the hallway. She's holding a small torch and looks extremely tired. She scowls when she sees us.

"What in the name of God do you five think you're doing, calling in at this hour?" she grumbles. The Doctor steps forward.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but we've only been here a few hours, we're really confused and we just need somewhere to stay for the night. I don't suppose you have any spare rooms?" he says. The woman's expression softens and she opens up a book on her desk.

"How many of ya?"

"Five"

"Right, I got a room for four but one of ya can sleep on the couch. That do?" she asks. The Doctor grins.

"That's perfect, thank you... I don't suppose you know what's going on?" he asks. The woman gapes at him.

"I know you only been here a few hours but... we got an escaped convict running through the city. Standard protocol. Everyone has to stay indoors until the all clear sounds telling us we can come out. No one's really supposed to let anyone inside but I'll make this one exception just in case the police mistake you for the convict. I know you're not the escapee's. News broadcast said man in grey torn clothes and that clearly ain't any of you lot" the woman says and the Doctor smiles warmly.

"Thank you. So why does everyone have to stay inside?"

"Everyone stays in their own home and is not allowed to let anyone they don't know inside. The place gets deserted so the convict has nowhere to hide. Police find them, take them away, and we're allowed out again. Simple" the woman explains. The Doctor frowns but ceases talking and the woman gives him the key for the room. Jack picks me up again and we all trudge up the stairs and to room 105.

"I dibs the couch" Jade says and I laugh. The Doctor and Rose lie on one of the double beds so Jack lays me down on the other and then lies down next to me.

"How's your ankle?" he murmurs.

"It's getting better. I can sort of move it now" I say, gingerly wiggling it to prove it. Jack smiles and lies down. I gently turn over and eventually, I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, I wake up to find I've rolled over in the night and my head now rests against Jack's shoulder. I think I blush and carefully, I shuffle sideways so as not to wake him but it does the opposite. He opens his eyes, too quickly to have just been asleep, he must have been awake before me, and he grins at me.

"Good morning" he says just as the Doctor walks in.

"Stop it" he says in a humoured tone and Jack grins.

"I'm just saying good morning. I can't say hello now I can't say good morning?" Jack says in an equal tone of voice. The Doctor grins.

"No, especially when it's my daughter you're talking to" he says with a smile and I laugh. Rose comes out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel and Jade is snoring on the couch. I throw a pillow at her and it lands on her chest. She wakes up with a start, pushes the pillow off and goes back to sleep.

"Just give it a while" I say to the others and we all go about getting ready. A few hours later, we're all ready and leaving the motel. We walk back through the deserted streets to the bank of trees. In the daylight, it doesn't look so scary.

"Doctor, how are we even gonna find this guy? He could be long gone by now" Jade asks. The Doctor fishes in his pocket and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. He clicks the button and begins to point it along the bank of trees again. The bleeping gets more erratic like last night and suddenly we're running through the trees again. Several times the Doctor slows down and turns slowly in a circle before rushing off in another direction, where ever the bleeping gets faster.

We eventually come to a small clearing and in the middle is a tent with a burnt out fire just outside, smoke floating lazily from it.

"Hello?" The Doctor calls out. For a moment, there is silence and we all creep a little closer to the tent. Suddenly, the door of the tent is hastily undone and the man from last night rushes out, a knife in his hand. His eyes are wide, like those of a wild animal. The Doctor's hands immediately fly up.

"We don't mean you any harm, I promise. We want to help. Just, put the knife down" the Doctor says calmly. The man looks like he's debating on it but a whirring noise from above distracts us. We all look up and see the all too familiar fleet of police ships hovering above, their search beams lighting up the man. He cries out in frustration or fear and tightens his grip on the knife.

"This is your fault!" he yells but his voice is strangely distorted, like when you are speaking to someone on the phone and the connection's bad.

"No! We didn't lead them here!" the Doctor cries, taking a few steps back.

"You must have! I can't go back!" the man cries.

"Why? You're a convicted criminal; you can't live out on the streets like a free man. Everything has consequences" the Doctor says, running his hand through his hair in desperation.

"I just couldn't put up with it any longer! The punishment they gave me. I'm due to be released in two weeks but I couldn't even handle that. Doesn't that tell you something?!" the man screams and his voice turns into something alien, not human.

"Yeah, it tells us you're a coward" Jack retorts. The Doctor glares at him and turns back to the man.

"What are you being punished for? What do they do to you?" the Doctor calls over the whirr of the engines of the ships which are gradually getting louder as they get lower.

"I was homeless and one night this man came up to me, started beating me and ruining what little possessions I had left. I grabbed my knife and I just meant to scare him but I lunged when I got up and I stabbed him. There was no evidence to present at the trial that would have explained it was self defence, just my word. Besides, even if there was concrete evidence, the punishment for any murder is three years in prison and a whipping everyday!" the man cries, tears running down his cheeks and making tracks in the dirt on his face. The Doctor frowns.

"I'm sorry... allow me to speak to them, see if I can do something to help?" he offers but the man suddenly turns on him, eyes wild once more and mouth set in a grim line.

"NO!" he yells and then there are about fifty of him, all the same man holding the same knife and with the same evil expression on their faces. All fifty then stamp their left foot on the ground and the force sends shock waves out, knocking us all on our feet. When we look around, there are cracks surrounding us, a bright white light spilling out of them. The Doctor's eyes widen and so do Jack's.

"Doctor! What's happening?" Rose calls.

"Um, don't worry about that for now, just run!" he yells and we don't hesitate. Soon, we are all running back through the trees and along the streets, tripping over our own feet trying to out run the fifty men whilst trying to dodge the cracks at the same time. The Doctor suddenly turns into a side alley and crouches down behind some bins. We follow and all hold our breath until the last of the men have run past. We all breathe out a collective sigh of relief.

"Doctor," Jack whispers, turning awkwardly to face him. "I can use the rift energy from those cracks to power this back up. It runs off that energy, admittedly it's usually a more controlled form but it's the only thing we have right now" he says.

"No" the Doctor says, his tone low and deadly.

"Look, we need to get back to the Tardis and this is the only way we can unless we run to the edge of the city and swim" Jack hisses. The Doctor glares at Jack but eventually gives in.

"Fine but be careful. I do not want one of those cracks exploding and dragging to whole city down into the Time Vortex" he says. Jack stands up.

"Yeah, I know" Jack says and rushes out into the street. He crouches over one of the cracks and presses a few buttons on his wrist strap. Suddenly, the white light starts floating up into the wrist strap and a few minutes later, the light dulls down and Jack runs back.

"Grab on, I've got the coordinates" he says. We all take hold and Jack hits a button. The familiar feeling of being sucked through a tight gap returns and the surrounding light blinds me once more. We land with a gasp back on the hill where we had our picnic and I immediately notice something is wrong. There are cracks here too, cracks everywhere, even in the lake. There is one near me and it's gradually getting wider.

"Sophie!" I hear the Doctor cry in anguish. I turn around but find I am unable to move, the light from the crack seems to keep me trapped. Jack and Rose are holding the Doctor back. I slowly lift an arm, trying to reach out to him. I feel like I'm in a trance. Gradually, I am surrounded by the light and the image of the Doctor and the others gets smaller and smaller as I am dragged further away,

"Sophie!" the Doctor screams, his hand held out, trying to reach me.

I'm surrounded by the light. Then came the darkness. Then came my awakening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I wake up with a gasp, dragging much needed air into my lungs. I feel weird, like I've just come back from death, been hauled over broken glass back into life. It wasn't the best feeling. I'm lying flat on my back and my head is slightly propped up on something. My whole body feels cold and I am lying in a thin white bag. I prop myself up onto my elbows and notice I am still different. I still have the long, dark blue hair and I am still skinnier, taller and slightly paler. I smile weakly. Yes the regeneration worked but I feel odd, out of sorts, like I feel ill but I don't know why. I frown and sit up properly, a small groan escaping from my lips. My body is so cold and stiff, it rejects any sudden movement.

When I look around, I notice I am sitting on some kind of table. All around me are numbered doors that I guess are all containing nothing but the dead. I shudder at the thought and then notice the open door at the end of the table I am sitting on. I shake my head to clear it of thoughts and groan again before rubbing my neck, trying to dispel some of the stiffness in it.

In the corner, Jack is asleep on a chair, resting against the wall of doors. He looks troubled in his sleep and for some reason, it troubles me too. I gently get off the table and place my hand on his shoulder. He jerks awake and for a moment, he stares at me like he's seeing me for the first time and can't quite believe I'm here.

"Sophie?" he murmurs in awe. I nod my head. Jack grins and suddenly scoops me up in a hug.

"Did you miss me Jack?" I say between my giggles. Jack sets me down, his eyes shining.

"Yes. We all missed you" he says then stops suddenly like he's said something he shouldn't.

"Where's the Doctor then? And where am I?" I ask. Jack's earlier smile fades and he becomes unreadable.

"You're at Torchwood 3 or Torchwood Cardiff if you like. This is the vaults or the morgue. We all thought you'd died. The regeneration worked but you weren't breathing afterwards. We brought you here and our medic, Owen, he checked all your vital signs, everything, but there was nothing. So we put you down here but I couldn't zip up the bag and just lock you away so I sat here with you, some part of me praying you'd come back" he says mournfully.

"How long was I out for?" I whisper.

"Three days. The Doctor stayed for a few hours when we first brought you here but…" Jack trails off. I frown, a dam welling up, getting ready to burst.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" I whisper, a tight ball in my throat making it hard to speak and threatening to choke me. Jack nods sadly and pulls me into a hug. I go limp in his arms and cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sophie. I tried to persuade him to stay but I think it was just too painful for him" he whispers. I stand up properly again.

"Well, you've got Torchwood. You can help me find him, yeah?" I say, stupidly sounding hopeful. Jack smirks.

"What do you think I've been doing since 1869? I joined Torchwood not only to help combat alien threats and to control what comes through the rift but also so I could find the Doctor again. I've learnt now he only turns up when he needs to refuel. That's why I kept his hand. I've sort of wired it up as a tracker. It lets me know when he's here. Other than that, there's no way to contact him. Believe me, I've tried"

I frown but I'm not giving up this easily.

"Well, what about his psychic paper? I've got one, I can send him a message!" I say.

"Sophie, all your stuff is in the Tardis, remember?" Jack says quietly. Tears start to well up in my eyes again and I brush them away.

"Well, um, what about Jade? Jade managed to send me the psychic paper when I was travelling, maybe she can do it again. Send a message… please Jack, anything could help. Even if he's got trapped in a parallel world and can't come back, I just want to let him know I'm alive! Where's Jade, is she upstairs?" I ask and start to walk away but Jack grabs my arm. His eyes are dull and he's crying slightly. My heart lurches into my throat and my enthusiasm evaporates.

"Please… no…" I whisper. Jack pushes the table I was on back into the vault and shuts the door. Then he opens the next door along and pulls out the table. I stand the other side while he unzips the bag. I clamp my hands over my mouth in horror, tears streaming down my face.

Jade's perfect, lifeless body lies as still and as cold a stone, dressed in a white gown. There are teeth marks and large gashes on her neck.

"On the second day, we had a weevil sighting. Me, Jade and Ianto went to deal with it but it attacked her. I thought she would make it but it turns out that her coming back to life after being shot by that Dalek was just a one off, a fluke… she's dead Sophie" Jack whispers, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. I walk around the table to him and into his open arms. We stand for a while, comforting each other.

"Maybe she's like me, maybe it just takes a while" I say, not wanting to believe what I'm seeing or hearing. Jack shakes his head.

"Regenerating and not being able to die are two different things. Regeneration is one whole process that doesn't take very long and you don't technically die. Not dying is different. You have to be dead and then you have to come back, like being hauled over broken glass and back into life and the time it takes varies. I've been killed by a weevil before. It only takes a few minutes, maybe a bit more, to come back. Jade has been dead for a day and a half"

An involuntary sob escapes my lips and the dam bursts. Jack holds me until I finish crying and he pushes Jade's body back into the container. He takes my hand and together we walk back up to the main room. All the others, Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko and Owen, are staring warily at me, like I'm an alien. I smile meekly and they smile back before returning to their work. Jack leads me into his office.

"Jack, what am I gonna do now? I've got nowhere to live, no job, nothing!" I exclaim once the door's closed.

"You can join Torchwood, if you want" Jack says quietly. I gape at him and slowly, a small smile creeps onto my lips.

"Really? You'd really want me here?" I say in disbelief. Jack laughs gently.

"Sure, I think you'd be great. You certainly know a bit about aliens, why not?" he says with a grin.

"Yeah, a bit. Oh Jack, I'd love to join. Thank you" I say and hug him suddenly, catching him off guard.

"You're welcome" he says with a laugh and then he takes me on a guided tour. And as I look around and get to meet the team of Torchwood 3 a little more, I realise although I have lost the people I love the most, being a part of Torchwood would give me a purpose in life and I could continue what I do best in honour of the Doctor, my dad. I smile. This was my life now and I couldn't wait to see what it had in store for me.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Epilogue – 2 months later**

The alarm for rift activity sounds throughout the Hub. We all rush to gather around a screen where several red dots marking where the rift activity is flash up on screen, all gathered around an outskirt area of Cardiff.

"Right, grab 2 of the equipment kits and let's go, pronto" Jack orders. Ianto rushes off and returns with two kits and we all rush off to the SUV. We soon arrive at the scene but find nothing there.

"Ok, spread out" Jack barks and we set off, each of us in a different direction. I follow my tracker along a path that leads partly into some woods. I quickly tie my hair up in a pony tail; my second regeneration still left me with long hair but it was now a darkish blonde colour. I wasn't thrilled about it; I'd only just got used to my first regeneration but some idiotic alien had shot me through the heart and when I didn't die, he shot me five more times and one of the bullets went through my other heart. I had woken up several hours later in the Hub.

I shake my head in frustration at the memory when I get a call from Jack; the others had found the cause of the rift activity and I was to return to the SUV.

"What was it then?" I ask when I get back. Ianto holds up what appears to be a large lump of metal with wires and pipes stuck all over it.

"General space debris; there are six other pieces as well" Ianto explains. I grin and we head back to the Hub. Jack parks the SUV in the garage and the others all jump out, eager to find out what we had found. Jack and I follow at a slower pace until we turn the corner and head towards the water tower. Suddenly, we both stop dead and stare; I pinch my thigh but no, I'm not dreaming, and then I'm rushing across towards the tower; towards the blue police box parked in front. I knock furiously on the door and it suddenly swings open.

A dark skinned girl with black hair in jeans and a red jacket looks at me, confused, and I guess I mirror her expression.

"Um, hello" she says.

"Hi..." I eventually say back.

"Martha, who is it? Not many people knock on the door of the Tardis so-" the Doctor calls from inside, his voice getting louder as he comes to the door but stopping as soon as he sees me.

"Sophie?" he whispers in an awed voice. I nod meekly, unable to speak. Jack comes up behind me.

"You've regenerated again" the Doctor whispers. I nod again.

"Blimey, um, how long's it been?" he asks.

"2 months. I got shot, both hearts, that's why I had to regenerate again... who's this? Where's Rose?" I ask. The Doctor frowns and pulls me into a hug. I grin and hug him back fiercly.

"There was this accident... Rose got trapped in a parallel world... but she's ok, she;s with her family" the Doctor whispers in my ear. I pull back gently and look him in the eye.

"But not with you" I murmur and he sadly shakes his head.

"But Martha and I met last month and she helped me save the Royal Hope hospital. She was working as a medical student there when it got transported to the moon. Martha, this is my daughter, Sophie... long story, I'll tell you later" the Doctor grins at her. I smile and we shake hands. The Doctor then turns back to me.

"I'm sorry... for leaving you last time... I guess, I couldn't face it. Rose and Jack tried to stop me but, you know..." he mutters. I smile.

"It's ok, I forgive you... can I come with you?" I murmur.

"Of course Sophie" he says and he hugs me again.

"Sorry Jack, it's been brilliant, but I belong with the Doctor" I say and Jack salutes me.

"I know and good luck. I'll see you sometime, yeah?" he says. I nod my head and head back into the Tardis, my home, my life.


	11. Chapter 11: Alternate Ending

"_Sophie!" I hear the Doctor cry in anguish. I turn around but find I am unable to move, the light from the crack seems to keep me trapped. Jack and Rose are holding the Doctor back. I slowly lift an arm, trying to reach out to him. I feel like I'm in a trance. Gradually, I am surrounded by the light and the image of the Doctor and the others gets smaller and smaller as I am dragged further away,_

"_Sophie!" the Doctor screams, his hand held out, trying to reach me._

_I'm surrounded by the light. Then came the darkness. Then came my awakening._

I awake with a gasp and bright lights fill my vision. I feel someone's arms around me and I hear multiple voices in the distance. Eventually, everything comes into focus and I realise I'm in the Tardis. The Doctor is the one holding me and he is silently crying. Jade is pacing back and forth, Rose is next to the Doctor, her hand on his shoulder and Jack is on the seats looking relieved and worried at the same time. The Doctor suddenly hugs me fiercely, crushing me against him.

"Sophie! Oh thank god you're ok! I thought the regeneration had failed... I thought I'd lost you!" he exclaims. Jade squeals from somewhere and hugs me as soon as I've got off the floor of the Tardis. One by one, everyone hugs me and it's a little over whelming.

"Right, first stop: Torchwood 3" the Doctor says, dancing around the console. I grin and join him and soon we are hurtling through the Time Vortex, a feeling I thought I'd never feel again. We land with a bump and all tumble out onto the bay, the water tower looming above us behind the Tardis.

I swiftly hug Jack and Jade, promising to visit when we're next around. We all wave them off and then head back into the Tardis and then we're off on another adventure as usual, like always.

**Author Note: Hi guys, so, this will be my last Dr Who fan fiction ****that includes Sophie.**** I will still write Dr Who fan fictions but Sophie will not be a character in them. I may or may not write Torchwood fan fictions that include Sophie as a character, I'm still debating however, if you have an opinion on this, feel free to leave it in a review and as always, general reviews are most appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic :-) ~ Katrina.**


End file.
